inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Aitsu wa Taiyou Boy!
Aitsu wa Taiyou Boy! (あいつは太陽ボーイ) là bài nhạc nền kết thúc trong Inazuma Eleven 2 phiên bản Blizzard. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Miyahara Nami *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:'Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát có nhịp điệu nhanh, sôi động, tăng tính hồi hộp và hấp dẫn. Bài hát thể hiện sôi động cảm giác nể phục và cùng phát triển giữa những người bạn thân. Đúng vậy, cùng chung chí hướng, cùng hợp tác, và cùng theo đuổi một giấc mơ sẽ làm nên kỳ tích. Cậu bé tỏa sáng chính là trái bóng tròn và tình yêu của chúng ta, bằng sự dõi theo thành công của những người bạn để học hỏi và tiến bộ, mặt trời bóng tròn sẽ luôn rực rỡ trong mỗi chúng ta. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 放課後　二人の教室で 私は静かに　目を閉じた 待ち焦がれている　 この時　この瞬間 いつも夢見てる　目が好きなの 私を照らしてる あいつは眩しすぎるよ　太陽ボーイ 星降る浜辺を歩いてる 二人の指先　重なった 激しく高鳴る　 この胸　このトキメキ 私気づかないフリしてたの 無邪気に微笑んだ あいつは眩しすぎるよ　太陽ボーイ 私は必ずあなただけに 照らされる　星になる あなたは眩しい太陽だから あの空に輝きつづけて いつも夢見てる　目が好きなの 私を照らしてる あいつは眩しすぎるよ　太陽ボーイ 夢を追いかけて　走っている 未来を照らしてる あいつは眩しすぎるよ　太陽ボーイ 太陽ボーイ... 太陽ボーイ... 'Bản Romaji' Houkago futari no kyoushitsu de Watashi wa shizuka ni me wo tojita Machikogareteita Kono toki kono shunkan Itsumo yume miteru me ga sukinano Watshi wo terashiteru Aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou BOOI Hoshi furu hamabe wo aruiteru Futari no yubisaki kasanatta Hageshiku takanaru Kono mune kono TOKIMEKI Watashi kizukanai FURIshitetano Mujaki ni hohoenda Aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou BOOI Watashi wa kanarazu anata dake ni Terasareru hoshi ni naru Anata wa mabushii taiyou dakara Ano sora ni kagayaki tsuzukete Itsumo yume miteru me ga sukinano Watashi wo terashiteru Aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou BOOI Yume wo oikakete hashitteiru Mirai wo terashiteru Aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou BOOI Taiyou BOOI... Taiyou BOOI... 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' After school in the classroom of two people I closed my eyes quietly I've waited it for long This time, this moment I always see the eyes that I like in my dreams It's shining against me He's too shiny, the sun boy I was walking on the beach with falling stars The two people's fingers are overlapping My heart throbbing excitedly This chest, this pattern You're pretending not to notice me You just smile innocently You're too shiny, the sun boy I must sure that You're shining like a star Because you are a shining sun Shining continuously at that sky I always see the eyes that I like in my dreams It's shining against me You're too shiny, the sun boy You're always running, chasing after your dream You've lightened my future You're too shiny, the sun boy The sun boy... The sun boy... 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Sau những giờ học trong lớp của hai con người Mình nhắm mắt mình lại đi một cách đầy lặng lẽ Mình đã đợi nó từ lâu rồi Chính lúc này đây, thời điểm này Mình luôn nhìn thấy đôi mắt mình thích trong những giấc mơ Luôn tỏa sáng trước mình Cậu thật rực sáng quá đi thôi, cậu bé mặt trời Mình đi bộ trên bãi biển với những ngôi sao rơi Ngón tay hai người đang nghéo tay giao ước lời hứa Tim mình rộn ràng hào hứng Trong bản thân này, hình mẫu này Lúc nào cũng vờ như không thèm chú ý đến mình Mỉm cười vô tư với mình Cậu đang tỏa sáng rất nhiều đấy, cậu bé mặt trời Mình chắc chắn với cậu một điều rằng Cậu đang sáng như một vì sao Cậu là một mặt trời luôn luôn tỏa rất sáng Tỏa sáng liên tục không bao giờ ngừng trên bầu trời cao rộng kia Mình luôn nhìn thấy đôi mắt yêu thích trong những giấc mơ Luôn tỏa sáng trước mình Cậu thật đang tỏa sáng quá đi thôi, cậu bé mặt trời Cậu luôn chạy đi, còn mình đuổi theo giấc mơ này Thắp sáng tương lai của mình Cậu đang tỏa sáng lắm đấy, cậu bé mặt trời Cậu bé mặt trời ... Cậu bé mặt trời ... Cậu bé mặt trời ... Video thumb|left|300 px Thông tin khác *Miyahara Nami, người hát bài hát này là người lồng tiếng cho Kogure Yuuya. Thể_loại:Bài hát trong game Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài hát phần 2